So Weird
by RomanceAnd2ndChances
Summary: Ally just doesn't seems to understand why she keeps getting dreams of Ross' death on the week of Halloween. It isn't until the day of Halloween does Ross shows himself for the first time to her. She wants answers meanwhile Ross is hoping she can help him get to his lover and go on with his afterlife. Well she take his offer or not. Find out here.


The lights inside the old Victorian Mansion started to glimmer green, as the people inside the place, kept on celebrating the grand Halloween party. Masks of all shapes, sizes and colors were worn by the people; making it hard for anyone to be identified. Each person there was happily eating the feast that was created for them while others were dancing in twos. Everything was going smoothly until a young bachelor man got the attention of the people. Many stop to greet the man while others around him stop to see what he was doing. Woman of all ages looked towards one another and whispered among themselves. While their companions would give the young man a small smile before giving each other a curtsy.

The white boy of eighteen didn't dare take his honey gold brown eyes off the crowd of peasants until he found his soon to be wife and childhood friend. At the moment the guy was trying to think of a good way to propose to the young lady of his dreams as he started walking towards her.

A lovely lady in a green dress and laced up sleeves gave her friends each a small smile while she continued to talk to them about the latest gossip. The bachelor comes walking straight towards the lady with a peacock mask and puts his arms around her waist. One smell of her vanilla scent hair shampoo and the boy was in heaven. The white skin tone girl gave out a surprised shock before turning towards the young blondish brown hair man.

"Ross you frighten me!" the red headed girl said towards the boy in front of her.

Ross gave her a huge goofy smile and responded with nervousness," Hey Cassidy. There is something I got to ask you."

Cassidy's face expression showed a mixture of happiness and excitement but then a second later, it changes to fear. Poor Ross didn't understand why his lover was looking at him with a terrified face. Until all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain coming from his left side of torso. Ross's gold-brown eyes widen in fear while his tan body hit the floor. Wounded and in pain, he gazes up towards her. Cassidy started to cry as she kneels down towards the dying boy, who was lying down on the glossy concrete floor. She wraps her arms around him before looking up towards another guy with anger. Ross looked up towards the direction she was looking at, to see his so call best friend Dalton Hadrian there.

A white skin tone boy with green eyes and dark brown wavy hair; gave Ross a smirk before pulling out the weapon from Ross's side.

"Ta ta lover boy." Dalton said in an evil tone as he grabs Cassidy up from the waist and pulls her away from his corpse.

"Good bye Cassidy," Ross said in a soft whisper, as he allowed death to come into his body, like a friend.

A young brunette girl woke up sweating bullets, from the nightmare she had just encountered. Never in her life had she experience the pain that the poor man went through that night. Each night the girl would get the same dream but yet again she doesn't seem to understand why the dream keeps on coming back to her on night. The Italian girl rubbed her hands over her white skin as the air inside her room got colder. A big slam from her ginormous double doors caused the girl to have a heart attack. She didn't want to look at the door to see who was there but her body took control. Her heart started to speed up as her head slowly turned to look towards the door. There in the darkness was a thirty year old woman, looking at her daughter with fear in her eyes.

"Allyson is everything alright dear?" The lady said towards her as she rushed towards her daughter's bedside.

Ally let out a sigh of relief before saying, "Yes Mother I am alright. I am sorry that you had to rush over here from your room. It was nothing more than a silly dream of mine that scared me.

Ally's mother understood her daughter's response and asked," Please tell me you didn't have the same nightmare as before?"

Ally responded back with frustration," I don't understand why I keep getting these nightmares on the week of Halloween. It's like somebody wants me you look for something. The question is who is it and what is it that they want from me?"

Her mother's dark brown eyes looked into Ally's dark brown eyes before responding," I am not sure babe. I don't think it could be channeling with you sweetheart. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you tonight. After all tomorrow is your special day.

Ally looked at her concerned mother with a curious expression while her mother brushed her right hand through the back of Ally's light brown wavy hair.

Ally took a breath in, cleared out her own thoughts and said towards her mother "I think I am ready to go back to bed."

Ally's mother removes her hand off Ally's hair and responds," Are you sure you want to sleep in here? You know I wouldn't mind you spending that night with me tonight."

"No, I am fine Mother. It was just a nightmare" Ally responded before giving her mother a good night hug.

Ally's mother smiles at her daughter's action before getting out of her daughter's embrace and walking towards the bedroom entrance.

Meanwhile as Ally and her mother say their good nights towards one another. There in the darkness stood a ghost, who is watching over her. The ghost had only had one thing to do that night, and that was to take care of Ally.

A few days past and everyone in the city were coming over to celebrate the governor's daughter's Halloween birthday party. The lovely Victorian Mansion was full of busy maids and servants. All were busy preparing food or fixing the party room hall. Nothing seems to go differently in the house. Nor has a single thing caught the maids' attention. Meanwhile as everything was being preparing downstairs, Ally was busy fixing her amber chestnut brown curl locks, which she just finished creating herself. She was trying her best to look great for the masquerade party but she didn't feel ready for it. Ally looked down at her maroon dress for a second until she saw the bedroom lights flicker. Ally looked up at the crystal antique chandler that was located in the center of the room, and didn't see anything different.

"That's weird." Ally said towards herself as she looked at herself again in the mirror.

As she was about to put some more black eyeliner on her face,…there in the corner of her left eye, she saw a pale person staring at her. Ally looked behind her to see no one there. Thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her again, she went back to fixing her make up. But then again she noticed that the guy was still there. Ally looked at the guy intensely from the mirror before realizing that the person looked familiar. The question is from where? It couldn't be the guy that she saw in her dream. Or could it?

The more she looked into his pale brown-gold eyes, the more she was able to remember who he was. Just one look and her mind brought her back his death.

"That's so weird" Ally said in a whispered towards herself as her heart started to speed up.

She looked up at him and noticed that the ghost was telling her to follow him by hand gesture. Ally wasn't sure if she should go with him so instead she decided to ask him one question.

"What do you want from me?" Ally asks while fear started to take over her body.

The next thing she notices is that the ghost was walking straight towards her. Ally felt something cold touch her right arm, causing her to lift up her arm. Ally examines her arm and saw a small dent form around her lace sleeve. Ally's doe eyes went bewildered from what she was seeing in front of her. This is so weird. How is it possible that he can grab her? Ghosts are supposed to be transparent? Well aren't they?

"Where are you taking me?" Ally asked as she felt the ghost pulling her out of her room.

The ghost didn't respond back. Instead he focused his attention towards the old Victorian halls. In his mind all he could do is hope.

Hope was the only thing that was keeping him from hurting her. Once the ghost noticed that Ally was willing to follow him, he lets go of her arm and starts walking, straight ahead. Knowing that Ally can't see him well enough, the ghost makes his transparent body, visible for her to see. On the other hand, Ally started to follow the ghost boy. For some odd reason, in her heart, she trusted him. The only thing that was bothering her was that she doesn't remember his name.

Was it Dalton or Ross? She just couldn't remember which one.

As Ally continued to follow this ghost boy through the halls of the mansion; she notices, that it was in a part of the house that she never knew existed.

This part of the area was new to her and she knew too well that it wasn't a place she should be at. How could she know that? The reason why would never be answer. The walls changed from modern wallpaper into old rustic pigment colored walls. Ally looked around the halls to find candle sticks, painted pictures and much more. She didn't stop looking until she saw a painting of a boy. Ally stopped walking, looked straight into the painting in front of her and thought, "That's him…that's the guy I with right now." She looked downed at the painting and read the gold label that was attached to the wooden carved frame. Ross Lynch Moon. September 1789 it read. Ally let out a gasp from seeing his name while the ghost turned towards her before checking out the area. The last thing he wants is a repeat of his past to become her future. Ally snapped her head away from the painting and looked him straight in the eye.

"Your...Your that one that got killed, that night of that H-Halloween party." Ally said with bewilderment.

Surprise by her own voice and confidence, she continued, "Were you channeling with me?"

The ghost boy name Ross just nodded his head yes towards her response.

"WHY! You had no right to fill my mind with nightmares. Everyone thought I was going crazy." Ally said with anger

Ross didn't say nothing back and just continued to stare at her. Ally wanted to yell at him for filling her head with nightmares but her soul felt pity for him.

Ally didn't say anything until she was in front on him. The next words she said were, "What is it that you want from me?"

Ross couldn't answer her question, so he decided to turn away and hope that she would continue on following behind. Ally accepted his silence and continued to follow. They didn't stop until they reach a curtain design portrait with a prince on the curtain. It looked similar to the one from the movie Secret Garden but the difference is that the design was different. The next thing Ally notice was Ross pulling over the curtain to find a passage. It was narrow but not too small for them to fit. Ally walked across the hall to find another door. Her eyebrows rose up with confusion as Ross open the old wooden door.

On the other side of the door was some type of boy's room. It was an old fashion room with paintings, and mirror. But what caught Ally's eyes was the enlarge portrait that was hanging all around the entire left wall. Ross saw what she was looking at and he was pleased that the curtain has caught her attention. He walked towards it and pulls the painting's cover to the left. There behind the curtain was a safe. Ally couldn't tell what is in the safe but she knew that it must have meant a lot Ross.

"Is there something in there that you want me to get?" She asked out loud with curiosity.

Ross grabs her hands and helps her with the combination. His cold hands send a sort of electric shock inside her body but she didn't seem to understand the reason why. It was like; she had a feeling that he was going to change her life, for the better. The safe clicked and Ally was able to open the old rustic safe. A creak sound came out from the safe but she continued on. Her heartbeat started going faster as the door revealed what was inside.

"A letter… do you want me to open it?" she asks towards Ross as her heart started to go back to normal pace.

Ross gave Ally one of his victorious smiles as he nodded yes. As she was about to open the letter, her surroundings changed from the old dusty bedroom she was in to the lobby outside the ballroom's door entrance.

"Allyson!" the girl heard her mother shout towards her with excitement.

Ally put the letter quickly inside her skirts, making sure her mother didn't get the chance to see it. Ally trusts her mother with everything in her life but the letter was another situation. For cautious reason she didn't want her mother to ask questions too many question about it, when she knew, she couldn't have a good explanation towards why she had it in her hands.

Ally walked slowly towards my mother's way before responding calmly, "I am coming mother."

Penny Dawson, Ally's mother, looked absolute stunning in her Romanic style green dress. If there is one thing Ally loved about her mother it was that glorious smile her mother had on tonight. Penny looked like what own the place and that made Ally smile with the excitement.

"Okay sweetheart. It's time for you entrance. Let's go." Penny says with excitement.

Ally let out a giggle before saying, "Yes momma."

As Ally got in her position to enter the ballroom; a cold spot surrounded Ally's body and that's when she realized what Ross wanted her to do. Ally would admit that it would be scary to do it in front of the town's people due to her stage fright but she knew she had to do it for Ross.

The double doors opened up and the ballroom looked dazzling. From ear to ear a smile appears on her face as she looks around. People from all over the town were here. Mr. Terrence the baker was talking to Miss. Lila the hair specialists; meanwhile her father was talking to the historians from the museum. The party was great but Ally was close to boredom. It wasn't until her father went up on the stage that she came back to life. Her father gave out one of his perfect white teeth smiles as he started to talk thought the microphone.

"Okay now before we get this celebration started. I would like to bring my daughter up to the stage. Ladies and gentleman, I give you… they lovely eighteen year old lady, Miss. Allyson Savannah Dawson."

Right on cue Ally walked up on stage and got the letter up for everyone to see.

"Before I make my speech, I would like to read to the town's people of Aliva a story…. one that will change the history of Aliva as we know It." she started to say as she started to read the letter.

My beloved Ross L. Moon

I am dreadfully full of sorrow, for what will happen to you tomorrow night. I heard of Dalton Hadrian's plans of killing you that night before he took action and I must confess to you, on what I know.

It seems to me that he wasn't basically getting rid of you because of his obsession of having me as his wife. But it is more on how he would be getting the fortune that is bestowed for you by your family. I wanted to tell you that night but Dalton told me that he will tell my parents about our secret.

Please don't fret on what must to become. But please accept my apology for not being able to save you. I know it's foolish to say this to a dying lover, but know that you will always have my soul and heart.

Your admire  
Cassandra Camilla Wateson

As Ally finished the last sentence of the letter, the scene in front of her changed. The ballroom's crystal chandler started to shake as the doors surrounding the room started to open and close in a fast pace. People around the room started to scream in fear from the position they were in and started to run away towards the closest door towards them. A few moments later the movement of the doors and chandler stop and all was still.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am so sorry about what happen. We have been having problems with the new installations that we made this week. I hope you could stay while we figured out what has happen.

The towns-people around the ballroom begin to talk to themselves into calmness as Ally's family gather around each other. For once Ally felt full of peace and joy. She smiled as she thought of Ross and how he would look at her with happiness. Ally wanted to see if she did help him in some way so she started to walk around the rooms to find him but he was no longer in sight. Ally was about to give up when a boy caught her attention. Ally walked towards his direction and the boy reviled himself towards her.

"Ross!" she shouted towards him.

The boy gave her a confused expression before saying, "I am sorry Miss Ally but I think you got the wrong guy.

Ally's face drop as she started to say towards him, "So sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The look alike Ross gave her a shy smile before stating, "My name is Austin Moon. And I want to thank you for what you did for my great-great grandfather."

Ally looked up at him with shock expression as she responded," Really that's weird. How is that possible, if he died at such a young age?"

Austin gave her a smile before saying, "Why don't we have a seat and I can tell you all about it."

He brought his hand up and Ally felt her hand reaching out towards him without her knowing and she felt like someone was pulling her towards him. She smiled because she knew who it was and she hopes that Austin will be in her life, longer anything other person she knew.

"I would love to." Ally responded as she felt his warm hands surround her small hands.

As they were about move along, Ally looked towards her the back and saw Ross. He was happily holding on to the lovely Cassidy by the waist and waving goodbye towards her. Ally nods towards him before turning to face the beautiful future with Austin.


End file.
